Undercover
by Maximum Ride12345
Summary: (Warning events take place after manga and anime) He was falling, how far you ask? He doesn't have an answer for that, for it all came in a letter both he and his mother never hoped to arrive and when it did...The only response he could give was that he was falling. (Warning2! BASED ON A TRUE STORY)
1. The Letter

It can't be true.

 _It's not true._

But it is true and this was reality.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared in horror at the piece of paper he discovered in the mail. He was your normal typical teenage boy who lived in Namimori Japan, attend high school, ended up being involved with the Mafia in some way, made amazing friends, had a nightmare of a home tutor, however he loved and treasured all this things that surrounded his life.

And yet, there was something that always tried to interfere with it. This time Tsuna didn't know if it was something he could overcome in a short amount of time or even survive.

Taking a shaking breath, hands trembling his mind was blank and racing in both panic and fear of the unknown that was going to happen after he revealed the letter to his mother.

Noises of distant laughter and conversation from within the living room echoed painfully off of his ears. Today was Dino's birthday, taking a painful glance of the paper within his hands Tsuna bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment.

No way in chance was he going to let this day get any worse then it was about to be, when he opened his eyes and stepped hesitantly into the kitchen.

His mother Nana Sawada was laughing as she cooked and made happy girl talk with Gokudera's sister Bianchi, his crush Sasagawa Kyoko and his close friend Haru Miura. Of course precious I-pin was doing her best to asset in any way she could, while Lambo looked on and made comments about food or candy every so often.

Swallowing his hysteria, Tsuna shakily went to his mother's side who was mixing a type of cake batter. "M-mom c-can you come h-here f-for a moment p-please?" Tsuna flinched at his stutter but stared up at his mother with pleading eyes.

Nana paused what she was doing for a moment and glanced down at her son. "Ara Tsu-kun, can it wait for…." She trailed of when she spotted the letter concealed in Tsuna's right hand.

Eyes widening she quickly set down the cake mix and wiped her hands on her apron. Putting on her best smile she went to Bianchi and cheerfully said, "Bianchi-san are you able to take over for a moment? Tsu-kun and I are going to do a quick errand to the post office."

Tsuna did his best to copy his mom while he assured Kyoko and Haru that he was okay. Eventually they shrugged their shoulders and smiled back at him.

"Okay Tsu-kun," Kyoko said sweetly as she returned to her cooking task. "If you need something though let me now okay?"

"Hahi! She is right Tsuna-san! We are here any time!" Haru gave him a similar smile and also returned to her task as at hand.

Tsuna suddenly flinched at a hand on his shoulder, turning around he was relieved to see his mother.

"Okay Tsu-kun," His mother said tensely under fake cheerfulness, "let's go quickly before they close!"

"A-ah right!" Tsuna mimicked his mother as they bid the girls farewell and made their way to the front door when…

"Ah Tsuna? Are you going out?" A familiar voice asked.

Looking behind his shoulder he was surprised to see Kyoya Hibari and Yamamoto Takashi his two best friends and fellow Guardians stand at the end of the hall.

Tsuna gave a nervous laugh, "Y-yeah! My m-mom and I are going to stop by the post office real q-quick!"

"Yes, yes just like Tsu-kun said it," Nana added with a smile.

"Oh! Want us to come along?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Quickly before Tsuna could reply Nana responded, "Ah no no Takashi-kun! Please stay here! Were only going to be gone for about ten to fifteen minutes or so not that long!"

Yamamoto blinked in surprise for a minute there before replying, "Haha okdokey then! I'll go see if the girls need help! Have a save trip!"

"R-right we w-well!" Tsuna answered back, doing his best to avoid Hibari-san's eyes.

Hibari stared at him for the time Yamamoto talked, the little animal was hiding something and he knew it. Turning swiftly around he headed back to the living room with a "Hm!"

Tsuna again hesitated for a moment before calling, "Hibari-san? Can you let Reborn and the others know?"

Hibari paused at the tone of Tsuna's voice glancing back at him he gave him a short nod before continuing his path.

Tsuna sighed out in relief as his mother gently guided him back outside into the cold. It was around the end of November and yet the snow came in early and heavy this year. Just the other day it took about two hours at least to clear the path way with everyone's help.

Drawing his hat and scarf closer around him he trudged through the snow right behind his mother who was holding his hand tightly stroking her thumb over his wrist every so often.

He normally doesn't let his mother do this from embarrassment, but now he didn't mind nor care and was slightly relaxed by her hold.

Instead of the post office, his mother took him to the cake cafe nearby his house. Stepping inside Nana ordered two cups of tea and ushered Tsuna to the closest table available to them, thankfully away from the door too.

After a moment of silence and his mother's repeated strokes of his wrist, Nana looked up at him with sad eyes but with a warm smile and gently whispered, "Tsu-kun let me see the letter please."

Tsuna covered his eyes and with trembling hands, gave the letter over to his mother. She read the letter to herself. Looking up away from his hands at her, Tsuna broke down a little at the sight.

Nana couldn't stop herself, for the tears flowed nonstop as she stared at a certain sentience.

"Oh Tsu-kun, oh my poor baby, oh Tsuna…" She sobbed quietly not wanting to disturb the few other customers in there.

"O-oka-san, I'm so sorry." Tsuna trembled out tears also streaming down his face as he cover it in his hands. His mother stood up and sat closer to him instead, embracing him and stroking his head muttering comforting words.

"Oh Tsuna there's nothing for you to be sorry about. This is not your fault. We'll find away to.."

Nana paused for a moment to brush away her tears and she wiped her sons away as well.

Tsuna clung to his mother like he never had before, since he was a small child. No longer did he care of the stares they received, he was to hurt by the information he just learned to do anything about it.

They remained that way for a while their tea long forgotten by now, pulling away from his mother slowly, she in turn wiped any escaped tears, running her hands through his hair, he looked across the table were his mother previously sat and whispered tearfully, "I have cancer mom stage four stomach cancer. This can't be real."

His mother looked up him with so much concerned, love, and care. She hugged him again and softly spoke, "We can fight it though darling, we are going to get through this, I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

Tsuna with his caramel doe like eyes, shining with tears as they looked desperately at his mother's face as she stroked his brown gravity defying hair in reassurance and comfort. She kissed the top of his forehead and sighed in sadness for the news that they just received.

* * *

Tsuna and his mother returned to the house as they promised to be back around. Stepping inside his mother called that they were home to the occupants that were within the dinning room area.

His mother paused at the front of their house entrance, giving him a hug she whispered, "Don't be stressed about letting them know, only when you feel you are ready Tsu-kun, I support you the whole why through, don't feel pressured to do anything okay?"

He nodded in response as he gave a small smile to his mother who smiled back at him in return. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna patted his face twice before entering the living and dining room area.

"Took long enough, Dame-Tsuna. You better have not let you mother carry anything heavy while you were there!" A familiar squeaky yet mature like voice sounded from the dining table.

"Reborn! You know i wouldn't do that!" Tsuna complained half-heartedly but still smiling regardless.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, as well did Dino who was also listening in. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat for a moment worried they might have caught on when…

"Gahhh You Baseball-Idiot! It goes there!" Gokudera's voice echoed loudly from behind him.

"Whoooooa! Extreme! Many thanks Takashi-san! Ryohei said loudly in turn.

"Maa...Maa Gokudera..Ehh Senpai I'm not sure I understand…" Takashi laughed nervously, while Chrome nodded her head.

"What in the world….?" Tsuna managed to speak out as he stared at his friends with bewilderment.

"Ahh! Juuidime! Welcome back!" Gokudera spoke happily as he jumped to his feet to greet him.

"Bossu..!" Chrome said enthusiastically as well.

"Extreme secret entrance Sawada!" Ryohei shouted throwing his cards down as he got up on his feet.

Gokudera took a second to look at his cards and gasped, looking at Ryohei Gokudera gritted out, "Sasagawa please explain your cards over there…"

Ryohei stopped in a mid laugh, putting his hands up he said uncertainly " Royal Flush?"

Gokudera could feel the veins in his head pop and his glared in question at him.

"Maa...Maa! Now now everyone! Calm down Tsuna's here!" Takashi spoke from his spot from the floor as he cheerfully greeted Tsuna who in returned greeted back.

Reborn, Dino, Verde, Shamael, Colonello, Basil, and Lal Mirch, watched from the table instead. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the reunion Tsuna and the others were having, studying Tsuna he couldn't help but feel and sense something was off.

"Do you guys notice something about the Vongola Decimo?" Verde spoke in a low undertone so they could here, literally voicing Reborn's thoughts.

"Yeah his body posture is more rigid than what it normally would be and he seems upset about something." Shamel commented in the same tone causing everyone to look at him surprised.

Noticing Shamel throw his hands up in surrender and said nonchalantly, "What? I'm a certified doctor what do you expect?"

"Normally you more of a hmm…" Dino thought for a moment, "a womanizer?"

Shamel scowled at him for a moment before Verde interrupted, "He does have a point, Decimo is more relaxed and free going. However this time he seems more tense and hesitant around things, and even his eyes are slightly swollen."

"It sounds if you concerned for a second their Verde." Colonello grinned resting his head on his hands.

Verde puffed and rolled his eyes, "Please ,as if I were really, he provides good research material that's all. Don't want anything affecting that.

"Right, right." Shamel drawled high fiving Colonello.

Verde glared at the both of them until Lal knocked them both on the head.

"Ow! Lal-san.."

"I don't mind, please punish me in anyway."

Shoving Shamels face away Lal said plainily, "Reborn."

"I know, I know Lal." Reborn answered grimly. Glancing into the kitchen he was taken by complete surprise, (which is a very rare case in his). Nana was standing by the sink washing her hands, and all though her voice sounded cheery as she talked with the girls, Reborn could clearly see she was very distraught. Her eyes darted around the room, her jaw trembled every now and then, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Yet she wore a smile upon her face and laughed with the others.

Turning around he looked at his companions setting at the table with him and hissed, "Something is clearly very wrong here, and I plan to get to the bottom of this, however…" Reborn paused for a moment watching Tsuna 'Hieee' at Hibari and Mukuro.

"I may need you guy's help if you're up to it."

Colonello grinned, "Any time, any day, and any where Reborn."

"As long as it doesn't involve to many boys." Shamel said bored looking at his cigarette packet.

"You can probably give up on that know Shamel-san." Fon's voice rang up above, taking Dino and Basil by surprise.

"Fon-Dono! Thou did not seeing you there." Basil spoke happily.

Fon smiled at him and replied, "I was here the entire time."

"Wait A MOMENT!" Shamel roared, "What the heck was that supposed to mean?!"

Reborn through a book at him before snapping, "Who cares you want to help and that's all that matters."

"I'm in." Lal said simply.

"Me too! Basil cried in response.

"You know very well my answer Reborn-san." Fon said jumping down and polietly taking Shamels seat, (who was currently still lying on the floor conscious.)

"I can say the same as Fon-san." Dino said lightly eyes never leaving Tsuna once.

"Alright before dinner is set out here's my plan…" Reborn said lowly as everyone gathered in and listened.

* * *

The food in front of Tsuna was taunting him viciously and it wasn't fair, he was in so much pain and could barely keep anything down.

Tsuna glanced up and look towards his mother who was preoccupied by Lal and Dino. Sighing he played with his food as he smiled at Gokudera and Yamamoto talking about today's classes.

"Hey Tsuna!" Haru said pulling him from his thoughts, thankfully he set down his fork having a good excuse to not eat. "Hm?"

"Are you excited it's winter break! Reborn-san said he's taking us up to a log us near the Akushi woods by the school!"

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused for a moment he hasn't heard anything like that from Reborn at all.

"Haha yeah! Don't worry Tsuna I just found out recently too!" Yamamoto said laughing at his expression.

"Oh you did when?" Tsuna asked interested.

"Right when you and your mother left." Gokudera said in a muffled tone, due to food in his mouth."He mentioned it to us and then…."

Gokudera mouth suddenly opened and he dropped his fork causing it to clatter loudly, "Gaaaaah! I'm such a fool!" Turning to him he leaned over the table and clasped Tsuna's hands, "Forgive me Juudaime!"

Tsuna couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Hahaha it's okay Gokudera, there's no need for a fuss!"

Lambo then jumped into Tsuna lap at the same time and playfully shouted, "Tsuna! Tsuna! I want seconds!"

Gokudera looked taken aback for a moment before saying, "Oy! Ahoshi! Don't jump on Juudaime like that!"

Lambo stuck his tongue out before gleefully cheering at the food in front of him, which was Tsuna's. However he didn't mind and was relieved by it.

"Come now Tako-head," Ryohei spoke energetically as Kyoko refilled his plate. "He's only five!"

Gokudera flushed and muttered an apology realizing how immature he was acting, "Don't call me Tako-head, Boxing Brains."

Yamamoto laughed at the scene patting Gokudera on the shoulder, who then flushed even redder. Tsuna himself couldn't help but laughing as well, when suddenly….

Tsuna quickly stood, keeping in mind that Lambo was in his lap, he placed him on the chair patted his head and then said to the others, "I'm going to the bathroom real quick!"

Yamamoto in response said, "Oh?! Okdokey then! Well still be here when you get back!"

Gokudera smacked his face as Yamamoto purposely laughed at what he said, messing with him a little.

Yamamoto must have said something playful because Gokudera waved him off and Ryohei and Lambo burst into laughter themselves.

Tsuna didn't really take any notice he was too busy rushing and making his way up the stairs, upon reaching the upstairs floor he just happened to run into Mukuro.

"Kukuku be careful young Vongola don't want you to…" Mukuro paused reading the expression on Tsuna's face. He suddenly turned serious, "Oy Sawada what's the matter-"

Tsuna didn't have a choice and cut him off, "E-excuse me M-mukuro...I have t-to use the b-bathroom." And with that Tsuna bolted the rest of the way up not fully noticing Mukuro called him by his last name for once.

He swung the bathroom door opened, before it shut with a clank, and he found himself hugging the toilet.

His lungs and throat burned as vomit from last nights dinner exploded from his stomach, he could feel his eyes water and he dry -heaved painfully.

Tsuna wasn't sure of how long he shut himself in there, all he could register was the results from earlier and how weak he felt. It was if he running an never ending marathon, for a instance he almost forgot his condition, and the next he is closed off in the bathroom.

A knock startled him from his thoughts, scared thinking it might be Mukuro or Reborn he sighed happily when his mother's voice rang out, "Tsu-kun? Darling are you alright can I come in there?"

Wiping his mouth and sweating forehead he croaked out hoarsely, "Yeah."

Nana quickly opened and shut the door bent down to her son's level near the toilet, taking her handkerchief she wiped the sweat of his forehead once more. "Oh Tsuna." She sighed in sympathy for him and he turned to her, "You could have signaled me sweetheart, I'm so sorry i didn't notice…"

Nana's eyes welled up in tears and she quickly dried them away and gave Tsuna her best smile in hopes to reassure him.

"No worries will find a way right?" She asked helping him to his feet.

Tsuna's gratefully leaned into his mother and gave a tired head nod in response, in which she accepted without questioning anything further than necessary.

Nana leaned back and gave a loud sniff that echoed quietly off the bathroom walls, "Tomorrow before you leave we have the appointment, you can sleep in as long as you want, I'll let Reborn-kun know if you want."

Tsuna slowly stood and gave a small smile tired. "Don't worry about it Okaa-san…" He said softly, his head in response throbbed painfully.

Nana didn't respond and pursed her lips instead, however she still maintained a gentle look in her eyes.

Arriving to his bedroom Tsuna smiled at the eight futons laid out on his bedroom floor, Nana noticed his expression and laughed,"Everyone insisted that they wanted to sleep with you and Reborn in the room."

"Yeah that's alright! I don't mind either way." Turning to his mother he suddenly asked, "Mom how long was I in the bathroom?"

"Hmm, not that long it was only 10 minutes or so if I am correct."

Echoes of distant laughter and conversation could be heard from above, Tsuna allowed his mother to help him dress for bed, she also helped laid out his clothes. Embarrassed by the actions Tsuna mumbled, "Okaa-san you don't have to do this."

"Hmm?" She questioned turning from his wardrobe after closing it, "Haha no worries Tsu-kun you're my son! Its is only natural.

Tsuna looked forlornly at his mother, he knew she was putting on a brave act for him and by doing so made Tsuna feel even worse about the overall situation. Sighing softley he eventually agreed with his mother and thanked her.

Stepping out of the bathroom right behind her Tsuna was quickly ambushed by his friends.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?! You were in there for a long while I was growing concerned! Do you need Shamel? Tea and honey works amazing with upset stomachs!" Gokudera reassured him, as Yamamoto placed his arms gently around Tsuna shoulders.

"He's right, you really did have us worried for a minute there Tsuna. Haha but I'm glad that you seem to be doing well!" He told him with a small smile, eyes flashing every so often with concern.

"Sawada! Cough drops and light activity helps with the sore throat! Ryohei said loudly, however Tsuna did notice that he didn't say his normal 'Extreme!' at the end.

Hibari was standing at the bottom of the staircase he arms were crossed and he only looked up upon the others herbivores, surrounding the omnivore. He nodded his head slightly at the omnivore's mother, who gave him a teary smile and a little bow in return.

Tsuna did notice however Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo, and the other girls were not in sight. He blinked in surprise also of how Reborn, Dino, and the other Arcobaleno, who were visiting were not there either.

"...ut, you should be careful of your health Juudaime." Gokudera said calmly as they walked towards Tsuna bedroom.

"O-oh! Of c-course Gokudera!" Tsuna stuttered clumsy as he gave his storm guardian a thumbs up.

Gokudera and Yamamoto shared a look with each other. Neither said so much as they entered Tsuna's bedroom besides Ryohei who was rambling to Tsuna several personal health facts.

"I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like." said Tsuna suddenly as he and Yamamoto sat up on the bed.

"Oh! For the trip right?" Gokudera confirmed as he and Ryohei occupied the futons on the floor.

"I hear it's going to be extremely awesome!" Ryohei said enthusiastically as he punched the air and Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna sighed, suppressing a flinch as he stomach throbbed in pain he replied, "Well it being Reborn...might be some crazy training right?"

They all agreed to that and then suddenly burst out laughing. Yamamoto wiped a tear away and chuckled, "No for sure it is probably that!"

"Speaking of which I forgot, Sawada!" Ryohei said loudly.

"Hm? What's up Senpai?"

"Is it ok if I switch places with Yamamoto?"

"Huh?!" Tsuna said sputtering a little, looking over to Yamamoto he simply smiled back with his usual goofy smile.

"I kinda wanted to sleep in a futon! Haha sorry Tsuna I also forgot to tell you!" Yamamoto said nervously looking towards Gokudera who flushed and looked away in response.

Not noticing any of this Tsuna responded, "Wha- oh! No no either way it's fine by me, don't worry Tak- er...Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto traded places with Ryohei and the suddenly said, "It's okay Tsuna you can call me by my first name! Calling me by my last name now a days reminds me of my dad! Haha!"

Tsuna fiddled with his fingers, _"This is going a little far, they don't even know yet…"_ Giving Yamamoto a nervous smile he said. "A-are you s-sure? That its o-okay?"

Yamamoto looked at him and Tsuna's eyes widened at the resolve flashing within them, "Of course Tsuna we been through so much together. All of us, and we are best friends so there's no harm to it." Looking at the others he continued, "Right guys?"

"F-for sure Juudaime!" Gokudera stuttered inching a little away from Yamamoto who in turn scooted closer.

Tsuna was quiet for a moment, his hair darkened his face. The others noticed this right away,

"Oy Sawada…" Ryohei said in concern, placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto voiced out standing and placing his hand on his other shoulder, but still got no response.

"Ju-...T-tsuna…" Gokudera spoke nervously and kneeled in front of him face red in embarrassment.

Tsuna lip trembled looking up the others were surprised and taken aback from the tears slipping down his face. Tsuna continued to sob in front of his friends who were stunned.

"T-Tsuna what's wrong?! Gokudera said suddenly shocking the other to out of their stunned states.

"Waaah!" Ryohei said panicky "It's might be his stomach again! GRAHH! Towels towels to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei and Gokudera danced around the room in a panic fury looking for towels. Yamamoto laughed at the sight and sat next to Tsuna rubbing his back in comfort.

Hiccupping Tsuna suddenly shouted , "I-it w-would b-be my h-honor!" Looking to Yamamoto he said hoarsely "T-takashi-kun!"

Smiling Yamamoto raised his hand and replied, "Hai! I'm here Tsuna Haha!"

Wiping his face he looked up at Gokudera and Ryohei who stopped tearing his room apart for towels.

"H-hayato…" Tsuna said nervously covering his mouth.

"Present Juudaime!" Gokudera said flushed.

"Hey Tako-head you said 'Juudaime!" Ryohei proclaimed at him.

Glaring suddenly at him, Hayato shouted "It can't be helped! Juudaime is Juudaime! Don't call me that Boxer-Brains!"

Ryohei stared at him confused, "Huuuh?! But were on first names know TO THE EXTREME!"

"Maa...Maa Hayato and Ryohei-senpai!" Takashi said cheerfully.

Hayato face went a brighter shade of red, "Don't say it so easily!"

Titling his head Takashi grinned, "I am not sure what you mean Hayato?"

Steaming Hayato turned to Tsuna, "Waaaaaah my apologizes Juudaime for the noise!"

Looking at Takeshi Tsuna grinned as well, "I-it's alright H-hayato!"

Hayato screamed in embarrassment and dove under his covers, in which Takashi took advantage and patted his back as he spewed out curses in Italian.

"Just call me Onii-san or Senpai!" Ryohei said to Tsuna happily who nodded his head.

Glancing over at Hayato, Ryohei pondered out loud "Oyyyyy Tako-head are you going to come out now?"

Hayato said angrily from underneath the covers, "Shut up!" Causing all of them to laugh.

* * *

The next morning Tsuna awoke with something heavy on him, remembering last night, he looked over and saw Ryohei snoring loudly on top of him.

Sighing in exasperation, he wiggled his way out from underneath and flopped helplessly on to the floor.

Glancing up with nervousness in hopes he didn't wake anyone up, he was surprised to see how close Takeshi and Hayato were sleeping next to each other, for Takeshi was cuddling Hayato and he in return looked happy and was allowing it.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the thought of the reaction Hayato may have after he wakes up later. Looking at the clocked he sighed again as it read 5:34 am, standing his legs shock hard with the effort and he surprised he cough.

He looked towards Reborns bed and was relieved to see him and Leon sleeping there, with the usual eyes open and snout bubble rising up and down.

He got dressed as quick as he could manage and sneaked down the stairs slowly to not trip, coming into the living room he smiled slightly at the sight of the girls sleeping together out in the middle of the floor. Dino was passed out of the couch with Lambo snoring loudly and drooling on top of him. However Basil, Lal, and the other Arcobaleno among with Hibari and Mukuro were nowhere in sight.

Tsuna wasn't surprised though nor was he offended, he understood why Hibari and Mukuro would want there own space, in accordance to the others as well too.

He limped into the kitchen and saw that he mother was already there waiting for him. Smiling she rose patting his hair down and giving him a hug. Her eyes looked tired but other than that she stilled smiled down at him.

"I'm glad you were able to awake." She whispered to him handing him a bottle water and some crackers. "I was going to go get you in about 10 minutes if you weren't."

"It's alright Okaa-san, I wouldn't want to cause us to be late." He whispered back glancing into the living room.

She followed his eyes and said, "Don't worry I told Reborn-kun we be back before you guys leave."

Tsuna almost choked on his cracker, "You didn't tell him right Okaa-san?"

She patted his back and scoffed, "Of course I wouldn't, I know better than that Tsu-kun."

He laughed a little relieved once more, "I know I know, I'm sorry." He suddenly coughed and his mother soothed him by rubbing his back.

Going quickly and quietly to the door, Nana looked up at him as she put on her shoes. "You don't have to go on the trip Tsu-kun, Reborn said it would only be for a week. Looking at the amount of time you have for winter break doesn't seem that bad right?"

"I understand Okaasan, but...I'll be fine." Tsuna looked away from her as they exited the house, they both knew it might be quite opposite to that but neither wanted to offended the others wishes.

He once again allowed his mother to grab and hold his hand as they made their way to the train station. However little did they know that Dino was fully awake at the time they had left.

* * *

 **OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

 **Jake: Easy, Max easy….**

 ***Shouts incoherently and runs around***

 **Jake: *Sighs* Hello fellow Readers WE ARE BACK! *ahemm…* We want to apologize for the very very very VERY long delay in coming back.**

 **Jake: As you may have read in the description this is based off on a true story, that kept us away for so very long.**

 **Jake: And for that we apologize, also The Fullmetal and Harry Potter story well be updated! Shorty so please look forward to that and from there we await to see you next time!**


	2. Beginning's

Tsuna breathed in the smell of the the doctor's office, once he and his mother arrived. The walk from the train station after they arrived in Nagasaki didn't seem so bad, but as Tsuna sat down and his mother checked them in he could start feeling the affects from it.

"Urggh…" Tsuna groaned quietly leaning forward holding the sides of his stomach helplessly.

Other patients or occupants in the room look towards him with sympathy, but Tsuna only smiled weakly and nodded in response, before setting back straight as his mother turned around.

"Only a few minutes Tsu-kun," she whispered to him smiling gently, taking the vacant plastic covered seat next to him.

He only nodded his head, whipping the sweat that gathered on his forehead from earlier. Nana reached over and hugged him as close to her as the seat allowed, he could smell the orange, laundry detergent, and cinnamon that surrounded her.

Tsuna wasn't aware of the amount of time that passed for he was startled when his last name was called. "Sawada-san…?" The nurse called from the office door way next to the reception desk, it was his mother who immediately responded.

"Yes! We are here, come along Tsu-kun." Nana stood and Tsuna slowly followed them from behind, listening in as they chattered random health facts or his condition.

"Tsunayoshi right?" The nurse asked gently while smiling at him, the sound of her voice made him snapped out of the dazed he caught himself in.

"A-ah y-yes!" Tsuna flinched at the stuttered if Reborn was there he would've hit him on the upside of his head.

"Take of your shoes dear and step up on the scale for me."

Tsuna did was he was told and winced at the number that flashed back up at him, 44kg. (Around 97 pounds) He looked at his mother who frowned with concern at the number, the nurse also had a similar expression. He had lost more weight than the last time he was here, in which he roughly weighed around 102...

"Okay then….Sawada-san please stand up against the wall for height…"The nurse trailed off uneasily her body movements stiff and hesitant. He slipped on his shoes quickly and leaned up against the wall as far as he could.

"157cm at the most, (5,2)." The nurse told them as Tsuna walked forward off the wall slightly both relieved and disappointed, he was hoping to have gained about another centimeter or two…

The nurse lead them to a vacant room at the end of the hallway, the room was decorated with surrealistic murals of animals in which he found interesting. While his mother filled the nurse in with everything going on, Tsuna waited patiently as the nurse typed away at the computer and as she took his vitals,

"Well you are so brave Tsunayoshi-san, many patients with the same outcome don't normally handle this type of information so calmly…" The nurse complimented him patting his shoulder in comfort.

But she was wrong….

"...the doctor should be in very soon to go over what is to happen next."

Tsuna dug the heels of his palms into his eyes fighting fresh tears that welled up in his eyes, he was not brave at all.

His own family besides his mother have no idea what is going on.

His friends, Reborn and the others….

Tsuna bit his lip...it was so hard...it was so very unfair…

He was such a coward….

He was Damn-Tsuna….

Choking down on his sob, he sniffed loudly as he and his mother waited in a grave silence, the only sound was the clock that gave a constant rhythm, _tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock,_...

They jumped to the sound of the door opening, a flutter of a familiar white coat, grasped Tsuna's full attention, his eyes widened and a couple of tears slipped out that did not go unnoticed.

This wasn't his doctor from last time…..Oh no…

"S-shamel….?" Tsuna croaked out in disbelief as his chest constricted, and his stomach dropped, tears falling at a constant rate now.

Shamel looked up at Tsuna with so much sympathy,concern, loyalty and love for him as his boss, that Tsuna's tears continued to increase in flow.

"Hey, Kiddo…."

And with a loud keen, Tsuna body was racked with sobs of sorrow.

* * *

Dino bolted upright after he heard the front door click shut and locked.

His mind raced with both concern and panic, what exactly was Nana-san talking about the his little brother that they didn't know about? With that thought coursing in his mind he raced up the stairs and swung the door open in Tsuna room.

"Reborn, everyone please wake up it's urgent!" Reborn snapped to awareness right away and immediately threw a grenade at him, in which he threw out the opened window in response.

"What is wrong with you Baka-Dino?" Reborn snapped at him as he climbed out of his hammock.

Dino quickly recited what he heard of the conversation with Nana and Tsuna, and Reborn went from irritated to concerned. Turning to the sleeping figures of Gokudera and Yamamoto he quietly said, "Let us move to the kitchen for further discussion, quickly awaken the other Arcobaleno that are still here, leave everyone else alone for now."

Dino nodded and did was he told as Reborn went into the kitchen, he noticed the pre breakfast on the counter but ignored it for now.

Lal Mirch marched in with Dino, Colonello, Fon and Skull following closely behind, "Dino informed us already. "Lal quickly spoke snatching a piece of toast before setting down across from him.

"What is going on Kora? Why would they hide something?" Colonello questioned putting his head in his hands folded in front of him.

Reborn didn't answer right away as he too was trying to collect his thoughts, but Verde ended up voicing them instead, "Do you think he may be sick or injured in some way? Based on Dino-san's explanation here it sounds like they're going to Nagasaki."

"We don't know that though, as frustrating as this may be we can't really do to much of anything right now except watching and observing." Lal spoke swallowing the toast in her mouth.

"Wait, if something is going on with the boss shouldn't we just trust him for now?" A familiar voice spoke from the doorway gaining everyone's attention.

"Ah...so you were awake then." Reborn spoke aloud breaking the silence as he glanced up at Gokudera.

He huffed and swiped his bangs from his forehead, "Of course Reborn-san! Dino;s voice could be heard over a thunderstorm!"

Dino laughed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head as they sighed.

"Hayato has a point kid, Tsuna knows what he's doing and if he not telling something us something at this moment doesn't mean that he won't later on." Yamamoto voice rang aloud as he stood besides Gokudera.

Gokudera suddenly flushed and smacked his arm, "Stupid- Baseball Idiot! Don't address me so casually! We been over this several times before already!

Yamamoto laughed and waved Gokudera off, "Maa...Maa..Hayato! No harm done, we are friends right!"

"I swear you always….!"

"EXTREME MORNING NOISES!" yelled Ryohei from the living room. Kyoko's voice could be heard by telling her brother off gently and the other stirring of the occupants remaining in the living room as well.

"Anyways," Reborn continued hardly fazed by the recent actions, "Our overall main objective that we should all keep in mind is Tsuna's safety. Yes we are his family, friends, teachers, alleys, guardians, and supporters, but we are also his protectors in this ongoing struggle of evil and corruption, understood."

Everyone snapped to attention and nodded, Reborn smirked glad at the response from everyone, including those who only recently awoken from their sleep. Titling his fedora up on his forehead with a playful seriousness he said, "Alright then, let's get to packing."

* * *

Tsuna stepped out of the doctor's office a little stunned and empty, he received only worse news from Shamel, and Shamel knew of his condition.

 _He knows._

 _He knows._

 _Oh god, he knows._

Tsuna bit his lip and ran to catch up to his mother who waited for him uphead at the stop sign. She hesitantly glanced over at her son, with tears still present in her eyes. No good, he had failed her again, and she was upset, he did his best to reassure his mother that everything was going to be okay.

But they knew quite the opposite that is wasn't going to be okay anytime soon, Tsuna coughed harshly into his sleeve as they waited for the light.

Two months, to live was the only thing echoing non-stop inside his head. The cancer had spread to his liver and kidneys. Soon to would be affecting his hips and legs enabling his chance to walk properly without help of crutches or a wheelchair.

Pulling his mask up to cover his grimace, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that Shamel wouldn't go off blabbering his mouth to everyone. Speaking of which….

How was he going to inform everyone of his condition? For his friends and Reborn and no idea of what's been going on. He was indeed aware that Dino was awake before they left that morning, but he didn't really pay mind to it…

 _Not even his own father cares to know about it_. Tsuna choked down a harsh laugh as the boarded the train, regardless of his mother's protest he stood in front of her as she sat down in front of him, glaring with disappointment.

Smiling Tsuna said quietly, "Okaa-san come on it's not the end of the world!"

"You don't know that Tsu-kun! I feel awful, you...should be the one setting regaining your strength!" She responded back pouting as she rummaged around in her handbag.

Tsuna sigh flabbergasted, shook his head and rolled his eyes. His mother was crazy sometimes. Though he may agree it was only respectful and proper to allow his mother the seat instead regardless.

But...Tsuna went back to his thoughts swaying every so often as the train ran over the bumps. They were going to find out eventually, and he most likely is going to rise several questions, when he tells everyone that he is unable to go along with them on the trip.

Sighing, Tsuna rubbed his eyes and looked around the train which was packed full with workers going to work that day. He spotted a man a few seats away, across from them, reading a newspaper and a little article on the front caught his attention.

 _Nanimori's Annual Violin Competition! For teens and juniors from 4 to 17 years old!_

 _Piano accompanists are optional. Sign up Now!_

Tsuna stared in shock at the small article explaining the rules, when was the last time he played the violin? Not since the beginning of his 1st year in middle school, he violin was hidden underneath his bed and the superior awards, recognitions, and news articles about him were also hidden somewhere in the garage.

At a young age the violin was always his favorite instrument and he fell in love with it after his mother one day took him to a concert in which kids his age and older soloed for some type of audition.

And so after constantly asking his mother for one, she complied and ever since he signed up for every competition and took vigourous lessons in order to make his mother proud and happy. For he remember the time when Imestus left, she was constantly upset and crying. So determined to make her happy and laugh Tsuna worked hard and played his heart out towards his mother every time. And to his delight it did indeed work and his mother was happier then he has ever seen her been during that time.

But after a incident where he forgotten the notes,his prodigy status went down, other kids started to bully him creating the nickname of Damn-Tsuna, his mother was criticized by other moms for not training him enough, and as a result Tsuna willing dropped out for the sake of his mother.

Ever since he has hidden his violin underneath his bed and only plays it rarely often, he has been keeping the secret away from Reborn and the others, however Tsuna believes that this may be his chance to reveal his condition and secret to them or at least some what a part of it…

Tsuna turned to face his mother, who was reading a book about cancer home treatments that made his heart soar in appreciation and love. Clearing his throat his said, "Okaa-san…?"

Nana looked at his startled and closed the book, "Yes Tsu-Kun? Anything wrong?" A hint of panic in her voice. She quickly fumbled with her purse, but Tsuna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Okaasan, however the Namimori Violin Competition is coming up soon this week and I was wondering since I can't go on the trip, if I can you know…."

Tsuna blinked the tears forming in his eyes, _"You can't be weak right at this moment!"_ His mind yelled at him as he mumbled out,"...sign up or something like that. For Reborn and the others, since they don't know and stuff." Tsuna then also rushed out, "Also for you Okaa-san!"

Nana started at him kindly and was listening, she bowed her head for a moment, in which Tsuna could hear the beating of his heart, and then looked back up smiling, "Anything you would like to do my Tsu-kun, but don't forget if you truly want to do this to also do this for you, okay?"

He nodded his response and they both fell silent once again, Tsuna then whipped his hands on the seam of his pants as a single emotion overcame his body….

 _Torment_

* * *

Gokudera being in a panic state was a underexpression. Oh no in fact he was just remising in trepidation!

"Oh no no no nooo." He wailed out loud as Yamamoto and Ryohei stood awkwardly to the side.

"Um…" Yamamoto voiced aloud, "...did we just hit that point where we are going back to a last name bases?"

"You stupid baseball- idiot! Do you guys realize what we just done to…. Oh I don't know.. _Mrs. SAWADA's KITCHEN! Juudime's mother!?"_

Gokudera looked in horror at the state Juudime's mother stove was in, for it was completely cover with fire extinguishing foam and burn marks.

Ryohei gripped the empty fire extinguishing case and in a low voice said, "Extreme you guys….What are we going to do?"

"Reborn-san stepped out with horse-brains and know we're left with this!" Hysterica was slowly rising in Gokudera throat.

"Looking on the bright side, the lesson we can learn from here is that one, none of us beside Tsuna and his mother and others….ehm… can cook. Two nor can we simply heat up leftovers made already on the table."

They both glared at Yamamoto who flushed in response being put on the spot, "This is coming from someone whose own father runs a restaurant."

Gokudera said in disbelief, as he attempted to wipe down the foam with Ryohei's help as he commented "Extremes!" every now and then in frustration.

"Wait a second you guys! I got an idea! My dad taught me something very effective in situations like this!" Yamamoto quickly said as he bent over the sink grabbing a iron scrub and a cleaning brush.

Gokudera shook out the foam soaked rag next to him demanding, "Why didn't you speak up earlier!"

"Sorry Haya-chan it just dawned on me at this instance."

A vein ticked in Gokudera's forehead, "Every Time I swear you….!"

"Oh and for the food I guess I can make something similar to that." said Ryohei cutting of Gokudera's sentence, as Yamamoto scrubbed vigorously at the stove and he washed his hands off.

They were stunned for a instance before Yamamoto questioned, "You can cook Senpai?"

"Hmm…?" Ryohei looked over at them and smiled, "Of course I extremely can! Who do you think makes extreme lunches and dinners at my home when Kyoko is unable to at moments?"

"O-Oh! I never would have guessed it Senpai otherwise! Hahahaha!"

"Well good for you then Boxing-brains…" Gokudera said loud enough from the floor as he wiped up the excess and debris from the foam.

"Tako-head you like using the word brains a lot huh? Because dude that's extreme!"

"You too! How many time do I have to go over this with you?!" Gokudera roared in response to which they laughed.

"Ok! You guys I think our problem is solved!" Yamamoto said happily stepping back so that they all could view his work on the stove.

"Alright! Nice work!" Gokudera said relived!

"Extreme power Takeshi!" Ryohei roared as well, to which he laughed.

As they settled down Gokudera spoke up again once more, "Ok then Boxing-brains, you start on the cooking, while me and baseball-idiot is on the lookout…."

The click of the door caught their attention, freezing them in place as the noise of the front door interrupted the silence two familiar voices called out, "We're home!"

"Oh crap…"Gokudera swore under his breath making wild hand motions at them, Ryohei sprang into action with the cooking while he and Yamamoto scurried out into the front hallway.

"Juudaime, Sawada-san! Welcome back." Gokudera greeted with false happiness, looking upon Tsuna who seemed both worn out and tired, as Yamamoto voiced his greetings as well.

As Tsuna stepped in Gokudera swooped on him immediately, "Juudaime! Are you alright? You seem pale? Hey Baseball-Idiot go get Juudaime some-"

Tsuna gently cut Gokudera off with a small laugh, "It's okay Hayato, I'm just a little tired that's all! Promise! Also….," He crossed his arms and gave his friend a look." What did we say about the Juudaime?"

Gokudera quickly bowed apologizing, which Tsuna sweat dropped and Takeshi laughed giving a slap towards him on the back.

"OW! That hurt!" Gokudera yelled glaring at Takeshi who slowly along with Tsuna backed away in reponse.

"Maaa...Maa Haya-chan, I didn't mean to!"

"Tssssk….I Swear I'll blow you up one of this days because of that!"

"Y-you guys! C-come on now we can all settle this out some how!" Tsuna voiced in sighing at his two guardians antics.

Tsuna felt a force collide with the back of his head and as soon as he could even register what just happened he collapsed onto the ground.

"Damn-Tsuna how many time do I have to tell you not to stutter when you speak, it's unseemly as the future Vongola boss." Reborn's voice resonated above him, but Tsuna barely registered it. From Reborn's kick his head was exploding with pain, his vision blurred however he still gave a weak reply.

"Yes Reborn I'm…." Then Tsuna felt gravity take over him.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera cried lunging forward, he caught him before his head collided with the floor.

Nana who was in the kitchen lecturing Ryohei about reheating food, responded immediately to Gokudera cry.

"What happened?" She demanded running to the entrance hallway panic seized at her heart as she saw her soon barely conscious in his friend's arms.

Reborn was taken aback and spoke up immediately, "It was my fault Maman, I…"

"It's no matter don't worry." Nana quickly interrupted placing a hand on her son's forehead.

Everyone was slightly taken aback, for they never heard Tsuna's mother talk, act or respond in that way before, especially to Reborn.

"Here, " Dino spoke breaking the tension, he lifted Tsuna from Gokudera arms, just as Ryohei stepped out of the kitchen.

His eyes widened at Tsuna's limp body in Dino's arms, "How...What to the extreme happened?! Where is he hurt?"

Dino shook his head and shrugged his shoulders placing Tsuna on the couch, he barely noticed Reborns presence.

"Yamamoto go grab a ice pack from the fridge now." Reborn spoke quickly placing his hands over Tsuna's body pushing some sun's flames towards the wounded area. Takeshi took off without a second thought and came back just as quickly.

"Here kid, what can we…"

"All of you need to back of a little give me and Ryohei some space to work. Dino you can stay just in case." Reborn cut him of his voice grave with concern, for he never would intentionally try to harm any of his students in anyways, especially Tsuna.

"But…" Gokudera protested, but the look Reborn gave to them made them quite down and do as they been told.

After a few moments…..

Nana rushed back into the living room, where she saw Reborn, Dino, and Kyoko's older brother stepping away from him.

"Is he alright?!" She demanded on the edge of a panic attack. She dropped to her knees besides Tsuna, looking over his face.

"He'll be okay…" Verde wearly said after hours of aiding Reborn in the procedure. "However Sawada-san I couldn't help but wonder, is there anything else going on with your son that we should be aware about?"

Reborn shot Verde a dangerous look that screamed, _stop it right now._ Getting only an annoyed sigh in response.

"No, no it's perfectly understandable why you would ask that question, me dears. However, at this moment in time, there is nothing I can really tell you right now except…"

Nana stood tears shining in her eyes, as she faced the concerned and worried faces of Tsuna's friends, and the adults in the room.

"That you should…"

"O-okaa-sama?" Tsuna voice croaked out getting everyone's attention.

"Tsuna! Gokudera cried in relief the first one besides Nana to get to him, demanding him to tell them if he felt any pain.

"I-I'm o-okay…." He said forcing a reassuring smile, the doorbell then interrupted their thoughts.

Wiping her eyes, Nana rose saying softly, "I'll go get it…"

Reborn jumped up in Nana's previous space, "Forgive me Tsuna, I would never hurt you intentionally. I healed the wound I inflicted, however I do apologize."

Tsuna was for a moment stunned at his tutors words, for he never heard Reborn that sincere before. Smiling at everyone in reassurance he replied, "Don't worry Reborn! It's okay!"

Takeshi then stepped in, "Seriously though Tsuna, are you alright?"

Tsuna looked up at his rain guardian smile still on his face he voice happily, cover any indication of pain he responded, "Yeah! I was just a little tired, I didn't get that much sleep."

"We'll see about that." A voice in which made Tsuna's world freeze and eye widened in fear, turning he listened as Reborn said…

"Ah..! Thank you Shamel for coming I know you're busy around this time."

"It's not a problem, but you should now that I dislike treating men."

"How cares about that?! The boss needs your assistance Lady-Man!"

"Speaking of which Haya-chan you should stop smoking, it'll ruin your health and potential girlfriends in the future."

"Who asked you?!" Gokudera shrieked.

"Where are the girls by the way?" Shamel asked Reborn, Tsuna heart thudded painfully and fast against his chest."

"There still out shopping with the kids." Dino said voice still with concerned as Shamel peered down at him.

Trembling Tsuna licked his dry lips as Shamel said nonchalantly, "Long time no see kiddio."

"S-shamel…." Tsuna voice cracked, glancing at his three guardians in the room, Reborn, Fon, Verde, and Dino.

"That's the name, now be still so I can examine you properly Decimo."

Tsuna bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut during Shamel's valuation of him, but they both knew what was really wrong.

 _Here it comes…_

 _Crap I wanted to wait until the violin competition! Please don't say anything!_

 _Please…_

 _Please…_

 _Please!_

"Hmm, the boss has a mild concussion and is coming down with a fever that should last a week long." Standing Shamel looked out at all of them, but especially Reborn.

"I know you have a tra- err...ehm...camping planned out but the Decimo, on doctors orders, needs to stay home."

Ignoring Gokudera's, Takeshi's, and Ryohei's sounded protests, he raised a hand a silenced them.

"Because of this, as you are away for this week, I'll take care of him and stay here until you return. Any questions?"

Reborn then spoke suddenly, "Is it bad?"

Shamel suppressed a flinched, keeping his composure he flipped his hair and scoffed, "Just a cold of some sorts, ya know the normal. Not anything to worry that much about over, besides take this as a type of favor, since I hate treating men."

Reborn started Shamel down as he inwardly cursed, he knew he would be regretting this later when Tsuna finally broke the truth to them. Sighing he rubbed his head, but he wouldn't go against the kid now especially with what's plaguing his body.

Also the fact that he looked in and forced his ways into the Decimos documents in concern for his recent behavior at the Inheritance Ceremony, which this time around the Shimon's didn't rise up against them again or anything.

He to Shamel didn't seem to be doing well and conducted further research and was blown away from the results. So by convincing Tsuna's doctor to let him take over without any notice was indeed cruel in a way, in which he regretted, due to the broken down state Tsuna fell into during their visit with him.

Looking at the frail boy he gave a smile and a quick wink, in which Tsuna returned with a sense of gratitude.

" _Thank you."_ He mouthed to him silently, and Shamel nodded replying back, _"Anytime kid."_

"Well...it cannot be helped, and plus Tsuna I don't want to exert your body in its current condition as of now. But no worries during this long break, you'll get a chance to catch up with everyone else, for the training is different this time around." Reborn said jumping up on Tsuna drawn in knees, voice full of concern and worry despite his calm and neutral face expression.

"It's alright Reborn," said Tsuna gently. "There was no harm done regardless of my head and cold, and although you're...somewhat _special training_...is surprising in the fact that I am truly looking forward to!"

"Hehe...Never expected less from you Damn-Tsuna, and good it should." Reborn said in a both proud and smugly tone as he patted his students forearm and jump back down to the ground.

"Reborn-san I just got off the phone with Kyoya, he seems to be in one of his..eh _moods_ as one should put it as!" Dino laughed hesitantly, "Also the girls and the children just went straight away ahead of us."

"That okay, when Lal is around I'm not surprised she tends to do that a lot, rather get there ya know kora." Colonello said crossing his arms.

"If that's the case we should indeed get going." Reborn said to the crowd of disbelieving Gokudera, Takeshi, Ryohei, and the other remaining members of the group. Ignoring their protests directed at him, Reborn looked to Tsuna once more and said, "We'll be seeing you in a week Tsuna, hang on until then okay?"

Tsuna smiled at Reborn's concern and worry for him, nodding he smiled brightly at them and said. "No problemo, for I'll still be here!"

Gokudera then came next to him and said tearfully, "Whatever you need Juu-Tsuna! Please let me know! I'll be back in an instance notice!"

Tsuna patted his friend's hand in reassurance, "It's going to be okay Haya-chan it's only a cold silly, and I will keep that in mind!"

Gokudera nodded and stepped aside letting the Takashi and Ryohei say their goodbyes to their boss, not reacting to the nickname Tsuna called him.

"Take care of yourself Sawada, drink plenty of warm liquids, stay warm in general, eat when you can, and extremely relax! Also let people be aware if you in any extreme pain!" Ryohei lectured awkwardly patting his shoulder gently.

Tsuna chuckled at that and replied, "No worries Onii-san, I promise I will to the extreme!"

Takeshi said simply the same things as Gokudera and Ryohei but also added, "We'll always be there next to you when you need it the most, plus I'll make sure Lambo behaves and to pick you up a souvenir!"

"Hahaha, thank you Takeshi! That sounds delightful and be gentle with Lambo you know how he can get sometimes." said Tsuna laughing.

"Pfft..Hahaha!" Takeshi let out a loud laugh in response to Tsuna's adding, "Thats true for sure!"

"Well, tell a week's time then you guys, please be safe and try not to get harmed in anyways. Also work together and don't fight, for we are one big happy family right?"

They looked at one another then back at Tsuna smiling determined by their boss's words, "That's right! Vongola Fight On!"

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" Tsuna responded immediately as they all laughed. Waving goodbye once more, Tsuna watched as the followed Basil,( _Who also gave his goodbyes and well wishes while waving_ ) out into the hallway and out the front door with a click.

The house after that suddenly felt silent and empty, besides Shamels stuffled groan from sitting in the couch across from him, and his mother's sniffles as she worked dinner in the kitchen.

"So kid…," Shamel said twirling his unsmoked cigarette in his fingers, before looking seriously up at Tsuna. "How long do you intend to keep this from them? You are aware that you should probably be in the hospital starting treatments...like now?"

Tsuna sigh tirdely pulling the blanket Shamel gave him close he mumbled, "I understand that Shamel, but let me endure this tell at least the violin competition on Monday." Clenching his fists in both sorrow and anger he continued, " I have to do this for them, it's all I have really left of me personally to give them."

Shamels stared down at the ground, and as a man he did not even care that tears were forming in his eyes. "You know that's not necessarily true, you're not just a boss Tsunayoshi, but a best friend, a brother, a part of this crazy beautiful Vongola Familia, and someone who is loved deeply and looked up upon because of their incredible, and wonderful personality."

Tsuna like Shamel, allowed tears to form and he quietly muttered, "I don't have a lot of time left though Shamel, and to leave them like this? What's going to happen to Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, especially Lambo and the other kids, Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, the other Arcobaleno? Basil, Dino, you, Bianchi-san, I-pin, the others in the familia, and my m-mom…"

Tsuna sobbed in his hands as his mother weeped silently in the kitchen, listening to her son's painful morn.

Shamel quickly wiped his eyes and coughed out, "Reborn's going to kill me you know that?"

Tsuna let out a wet chuckle and he dried his tears on his sleeve,"There's always Hayato too!"

Before a couple more tears slipped out.

Shamel slowly rose and placed his hand in comfort on Tsuna's shoulder, "Well then, shall we do this Decimo?"

Tsuna looked up at Shamel smiling despite the tears, "Yes, we shall. Let's do this!"


	3. Let it Ring! Let them hear! Let them see

It was finally Sunday, the last day of what Reborn called their "Special Training." Though in Tsuna's case it seemed like an never ending abyss of pain.

During the week after his guardians and Reborns departure he did some of his own training himself. Shamel help him gain enough strength in both his arms and legs to be able to hold and perform again with his violin. However it required intense physical therapy Tsuna never experienced before, making him wish ever know and then he was with Reborn and the others instead.

What an understatement….Tsuna shook his head in frustration gripping the parallel bars, he forced himself to take another step forward.

Then another….and another….and another….

"Tsuna," Shamel said gently walking towards him. He has been extremely gentle and kind to him this past week, guiding him through the pain, sorrow and frustration. Shamel was also able to delay his admission to Namimori Children's hospital.

But with ever delay there came a cost….

Tsuna kneeled to the side and heaved this mornings soup into the waste can placed next to him, for safe keeping, though he ignored the splotches of red mixed within.

"I know! But can I go one more time around?" Tsuna asked hopefully glancing up at Shamel who in turn gave him a look.

"Absolutely not, especially since your debut is tomorrow, also since you just vomited all the calories I was able to get into your body this morning."

Tsuna puffed as he allowed Shamel to guide him from the parallel bars to the forearm crutches.

"Plllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssse!" Tsuna attempted with the puppy eyes as he adjusted himself to the the crutches.

Shamel only rolled his eyes and gave a little laugh, "Sorry kiddo like I said that would be a big fat nooo! Anyways Decimo, Hayato could give an even better performance than that."

Shamel paused for the moment after helping Tsuna put his coat, scarf, gloves and hat, before ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Tsuna cried batting his hand away with his crutch, causing Shamel to laugh.

"Okay! Okay! I do have to admit though...for the next candidate of Vongola Decimo you are cute!"

Tsuna sputtered and flushed beating away Shamel's complement and responded, "I'm not a girl you know!"

"I am indeed aware of that, but that still doesn't change my opinion! Anyways we have a few hours before Reborn and the others get back, let's stop by your house for lunch and no worries we'll take my car, the train is too crowded." Shamel said without hesitation before ruffling his hair again as they stepped into the elevator.

Tsuna sighed before refixing it once more, to be honest though...he was starting to get quite comfortable with Shamel around. He personal view of him changed since he saw him at the doctor's appointment, and he honestly could say he viewed him as a close uncle he's never had.

Shamel was patient with him regardless of his multiple emotional outbursts and supported him fully on what he wanted to do for both his mother and familia. And reassured him he was going to do everything in his power to help cure Tsuna from the disease.

And that made him feel….

Happy and relieved once more…..

"Okay kiddo, the winds a bit strong today so lean on me for support, we don't want you to get dirty know do we?" Shamel said gently as Tsuna nodded shaking his thoughts aside.

Shamel then opened the front doors to the medical building and Tsuna clenched onto his arm with all the strength he could muster and braced himself and the wind blew with full force.

Tsuna body shook violently by both the force and severe coldness of the winter wind the swept across Nanimori.

Shamel quickly looked at Tsuna checking to see if he was okay and said through clenched teeth, "Hang on Tsuna, almost there hang on know, don't let go…."

They struggled against the wind for another five minutes before Shamel exclaimed, "We made it! Here come to the passenger side, yes just like that...Don't let go of my arm yet! Let me get your crutches for ya…."

Tsuna blinked as he heard the door shut and shivered rubbing his arms and wiping the snow out of his hair.

He saw Shamel entire in on the drivers side and watched as he started the car.

"There we go! Just another moment or so the car should be completely warm! It even has a seat warmer, also I brought along a blanket just in case."

Tsuna took the blanket with a smile and thanked him as they pulled of out the driveway. He wrapped his around himself and then leaned up against the window. Shamel turned on some jazz music on low and sighed as he glanced at the Decimos fragile frame.

 _He has to start treatment immediately after the performance tomorrow, otherwise there won't be a chance for me to save him…_ Shamel worried to himself as he stopped at the red light.

Looking over again as the light turned green he smiled as he saw Tsuna fall asleep wrapped up in the blanket he brought him, before sighing he muttered….

"What an unfair predicament this is indeed…."

Shamel pulled up to the Sawada household and cursed under his breath, the arrived three hours earlier than expected. Silently he parked and open the door stepping outside, the snow was falling softer now and he sighed in relief to that. Leaving the car on he did not dare to disturb the Decimo he needed to sleep as much as he could, he even let the soft jazz continue to play. Shutting the door quietly he stormed scowling up to the Sawada residents door.

Knocking he waited as the familiar trodd of footsteps approach the entry way. Holding his breath he exhaled as he saw the familiar face of Nana Sawada. Her eyes widen in surprise, looking behind her shoulder she stepped out and closed the door.

Guiltily she crossed her arms and said, "They arrived far earlier than scheduled! I should have called, please forgive me."

Shamel smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There is no worries, I don't think I would have picked up anyways during our session. He is currently okay right now just sleeping I don't want to disturb him though."

Nana smiled back at him and held his hand in return, "I could not thank you enough for all that you have done, tomorrow will be rough for him...Also Imetitsu came back today along with the others…."

Shamel dropped the cigarette he was holding and cursed. "Of course _he_ just _has_ to show up now out of all things."

Nana sighed shaking her head as a familiar drunken laugh and yelling of a certain student of his came through the other side of the closed door muffled.

"Don't worry I told them Tsuna spending the night with a friend and we'll meet up with him tomorrow at the certain place."

"Do they know the certain place?"

"No, like we have planned it is going to be a surprise."

"Good, then I guess I take him over again tonight at my place."

Nana smiled as she said, "I swear you are so good to him, I cannot thank you enough for that. Wait here for a minute…"

"No worries."

Shamel pulled out another cigarette and groaned. Imestitsu that bastard was here….Shamel could only imagine his reaction in accordance to the others tomorrow.

He shudder and prayed that he would also survive tomorrow since the others for sure are going to try to murder him.

Then the door opened once more and he put out the cigarette, Nana stepped out with a bundle of items in her arms.

"Here is his new uniform,his violin, also I pack some leftovers from today's soup that I made. I have the suitcase ready with his comfort close for the hospital tomorrow but, until then let's not worry about that though right now."

"I understand thank you Nana-san, he will be in good care I promise."

Her eyes twinkled against the porch light, "I believe it."

"Until tomorrow then?" Shamel said stepping down.

Nana nodded wiping her eyes, "Until tomorrow."

Giving one more wave he turned away and headed back towards his car.

Tsuna groaned stirring he smelled something warm and slowly opened his eyes.

Blinking he took in his surroundings, he was in Shamel's apartment once again sleeping in his overly sized bed.

Slowly setting up he looked at the bedside clock and his eyes widened at the time.

"Shamel!" He yelled in panic, and a crash was heard, then thudding feet.

The bedroom door slammed open and a flustered Shamel barged in. "Are you okay?! What's wrong Tsuna?! What hurts?!"

Shaking his head he said, "Not that! We need to go soon! I perform at 2:30 and its 12:45 now! Also Reborn and the others they came back yesterday! They must be questioning where I am! Please we must….!"

"Shhhh….Tsuna please do not worry it is all under control calm down…." Shamel said softly holding his hands, Tsuna took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

Shamel gave him a warm smile and told him the events that occurred yesterday and how he was safe.

"...Plus we are going to leave in a few minutes not until you first eat and you need to get dressed! Go put your uniform on you'll still have time to warm up once we get there, and besides your mother, everyone thinks this as a surprise! You're going on last anyways!"

Tsuna bit his lip and nodded doing as Shamel said with some help, he was dressed and full by the time of 12:57, and they were on their way exactly as 1:00 hit. Tsuna couldn't help but admire the suit his mother made for him, it was an elegant black the blouse comforting and warm and the jacket movable. He put on an orange tie besides the original black for the heck of it and Shamel smiled and nodded at his choice.

His gravity defying hair was done up neatly with some hairspray and gel to help rid of the dull like look it acquired in the past few days, along with a little concealer to his his eye shadows, which took Shamel almost three minutes to convince to go through with.

His crutches we adjusted to his need when he goes to step up and play, that was one of the things Shamel refused to let him perform without claiming it would do him better to not stumble when playing, also adding on the fact that they were going to find out today anyways.

They arrived by 1:27 and Shamel escorted Tsuna to the practice and warm up area next to the stage. He assured Tsuna he was going to be waiting for him on the others side of the stage when his performance was done also to make sure nothing extremely bad happens while he is out there.

Tsuna nodded and waved him goodbye before going into a vacant room, pulling out his violin he ran his hand down the side and felt the flow of energy he felt and gave to it in return. Placing it under his chin in the familiar position he ran through some relieving warm ups to relax him before he was called.

Tsuna also rehearsed a little of the piece he was going to be performing not just of the judges or the audience, but to his mother, and his family.

Smiling he placed the violin down and removed his jacket as the other male violinists did before him and stepped out of the warm up room, handing his jacket to one of the workers he slowly made his way to the entry door where another boy was waiting to go on before him.

He had black hair and grey eyes and was looking up at the ceiling muttering his part to himself softly, Tsuna immediately recognized it a Beethoven and gave the boy a reassuring smile when he looked towards Tsuna.

"T-thanks, I h-hope you d-do well too!" They boy stuttered clutching his violin to his chest. Looking at the crutches the boy voiced out…

"Will you be o-okay?"

"Yeah! Hahaha no worries!" Tsuna said pulling a little Yamamoto.

"Alright….Have I seen you before…?" The boy asked hesitantly glancing up and down at Tsuna.

He froze for a second and shrugged his shoulders politely reply, "I look like lots of people, so probably not."

"O-okay then…"

The boy opened his mouth again but was cut off by the door opening, "Suzuki Katesuya-san? You are up next please follow me in the orderly fashion please." The helper said almost automatic."

He squeaked and stuttered "Y-yes o-of c-course!" He waved goodbye to Tsuna who smiled encouragingly and waved in return.

Tsuna watch as the boy wobbled up in front of the audience bowed and then started to play, it came out first a little shaky but the boy was able to pull of his piece at best. Playing his last note, he smiled proudly at the audience as the clapped and voiced their approval.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile in approval and also clapped, it takes a considerable amount of bravery to step out on the stage like that and perform in front of not only your family or friends but thousands of strangers.

For he knew that feeling.

It was part of his everyday life.

And even in this moment…..

Right now…..

He was going to face it.

The door swung open once more and the same attendant stepped out saying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi please follow me in the orderly conducted fashion to the stage."

"Of course…" Tsuna said swallowing hard he limped behind the man who carried his violin for him as they navigate passed the many wires and other individuals running around.

"Wait here please." The man said hesitantly glancing at Tsuna's form before handing him his violin.

As the man walked away to alert they were ready for entrance of the last performer, Tsuna sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he study the brightly let and wide stage waiting for him, and the center spot in which he choose to stand in.

The man came back momentarily and looked down at Tsuna before muttering, "After they announce your name and song choice, you will then walk out. Then wait for the judge's signal before you play your piece. Do you understand or have any questions?"

Tsuna shook his head and replied lowly, " I understand and I am good for know thank you."

The man gave him a short smile and a wish of luck before walking off to his post.

 _Here we go._ Tsuna thought for the last time as a loud voice came over the stage speakers,

"Ladies and Gentlemen for our last performance of today's, entry number 10, Sawada Tsunayoshi with the piece"Violin Sonata No. 9 Kreutzer from Beethoven" Along with a piano accompanist, Hiroshi Nomi."

Tsuna heard the familiar quiet whispers and gasps, instead of claps or voices of approval, of the audience. Counting to three to himself, he mustered all his confidence and limped out onto the stage.

He ignored a familiar voice that yelled, " _Juudiame?!"_ He could not be fazed if he wished to perform with all he had to give.

Facing the stunned and bewildered audience he bowed twice, before clutching his crutches he glanced at the judges for their approval signal. After a secound the judges nodded their heads, and Tsuna bowed his head slightly at his piano accompanist, who nodded.

Despite the crutches Tsuna lifted his violin and started the few notes off, which rang within the entire hall, shocking everyone into silence at the pureness of the sound.

Then Hiroshi jumped in with a powerful entrance adding on to the effect, before Tsuna took over once again in accordance to the timing.

He closed his eyes and let the music and violin guide his movements, slowly….

Slowly….

And then….

Explosion.

Tsuna took off at the high speed note with Hiroshi backing up the entire way. He from that moment purely went with his feeling and pushed all his emotions out towards the crowd…

And then a breath….

A calamity followed Tsuna for a moment as he and the violin sang their story, and then…

He smiled before taking off at maximum speed.

" _Let it ring!"_

He plucked the strings as his heart soared he swayed as almost in a trance of a dance with himself and his emotions.

He then slowed to a peaceful but yet uplifting tone….

" _Let them hear it…."_

He did not falter and continued his pace…..

Then the waltz…..

He smiled as he thought of Reborn and the others that came along his life in every way…..

He hoped they would understand his apology….

Resonating the sound he faded for a moment as Hiroshi got a split second….

Before they flew and took of again, it was as if they were syncing with each others as Tsuna rounded the repeat.

Tsuna let himself go at the point….it was if he was flying on the clouds with his loved ones besides him….

Then he was racing across the ocean, his fingers flew across the strings….

He directed his betrayal at the point towards his father and the disease that plagued his body with a large amount of vigourousness.

Tsuna graduated and embraced the final climax of the piece and dedicated it solely towards his mother who was somewhere watching in the crowd….

Approaching the last few notes, he drew them out as gently and slowly as possible as Hiroshi back him from behind and then for the last time they exploded….

Tsuna snapped his eyes open and for the last time shot all his emotions in the last phrase of the piece before, delivering the final snap, he stopped his the bow hallway into the air.

The audience stared up at him, many with watery eyes and many in a shocked/awed state.

Breathing heavily, he took a quick glance around for his mother and smiled as he saw her with tears streaming down her face and yet an enormous smile that graced her face he has never seen in years. She then rose and started to clap.

Some flinched at the sound before an eruption of claps and hollers of approval shook the hall with such a vibration, that Tsuna's body trembled slightly under.

His head was pounding…..

Smiling his thanks he bowed to the audience and then the judges…..

Why did it seem to get darker….?

He turned and shakely hobbled off to the excite side of the stage where he spotted Shamels tear stricken and awe ridden face.

Ahh...the performance was over….

Tsuna look up at Shamel face and smiled despite the horror and panic written all over it….was it him or was he mouthing something?

Tsuna sighed closing his eyes, he need a little nap before the awards….

His body felt as if it were flying and then Tsuna knew no more.

"...ddo…"

He was sinking, the water felt so nice…..

"...Bp….50mm….."

Tsuna wanted to open his eyes but it was to much of an effort so he let them remain closed instead.

Where was he?

Tsuna tried feeling his way around but discovered his arms wouldn't move….

He was to tired anyways….

"...yoshi!...NO!...ease!"

"...amn….mo...know!"

"Tsuna." A familiar squeaking voice resonated above him.

Reborn? What was he doing in the water?

Was this a type of training method…..

"Tsuna." Reborn called to him again as a strange ringing echoed in his ears…

"We got you….." Reborn reassured him and Tsuna let out a happy sigh…

He finally managed to open his eyes, Tsuna glanced around in hopes that he might see Reborn somewhere near him, before he looked up at the surface of the water.

Ahh….Tsuna thought proudly to himself, grinning widely.

 _I found you Reborn!_

Tsuna tried to yell out but for some reason his voice would coperate so instead he furrowed his brow and kicked as hard as he could up towards the surface.

His body rose and the current swayed all around him. For Tsuna it was exhilarating, smiling he once again closed his eyes and let the darkness blanket over him.

" _Beep."_

" _Beep."_

" _Beep, Beep….!"_

Tsuna groaned, who turned his stupid alarm up so loudly….

"Beeep."

He moaned once more, what an inconvenience….Was it even a school day?

Extending his lead like arm, he tried reaching for his alarm clock, _I'll just turn it off and sleep five more minutes…._

Something tugging uncomfortably at this arm however made him stop in his actions. Confused Tsuna tried opening his eyes, only to be painfully blinded by an extremely bright light .

Gasping in pain he covered his eyes with his sore hands, what in the world was going on?!

A loud click made him flinch hard, where was he? What had happened?

Then the strings came together…. _The performance!_

Not caring whether the light hurt his eyes or not he forced them open regardless and struggled with the headache and disorientation that followed.

Through blurry vision he made out the outline of what appeared to be a nurse staring at him in absolute shock. Licking his lip he opened his mouth to ask what happened, but paniced a little when he voice refused to work.

Looking at the nurse with fear he expressed his confusion and mouthed that he demanded to now what is happening

"A-ah! Sawada-san! Please relax let me help you sit up! Slowly, slowly! I know it's a little confusing and I can't explain to much , but the doctor should explain everything when he comes in, since you been….well unconscious for about three months now in a medically induced coma."

 **Heelllo Everyone Thank you so much for sticking in and reading!**

 **This is based of on a true story!**

 **I really appreciate the love, likes, and reviews they are what keep me going thank you so much again! Its recommended to listen to the violin music listed above when reading!**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
